


Tiny Thieves

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: borrowers take thingseven if you asked them not to





	Tiny Thieves

Honey woke up to whispering.

“Do you think the skelebean will be mad?”

“Nah, he’s too lazy to get mad. Might be a little disappointed though.”

“I don’t wanna do this anymore then!”

“shh!” “shhhhhh!”

He didn’t open his sockets. Heh, the borrowers were up to something. He let his mind focus on the background sounds now that the ones closest to him were quiet.

There was the sound of shifting ceramic in the kitchen.

—

It all happened so fast. One moment, Honey was on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. The next, his distraction team yelped as he vanished, reappearing in the kitchen and plucking the trio climbing into the cookie jar off their feet with ease.

“guys, what did i say about rules?” he asked, clearly amused and not angry.

Each of the three looks away, ashamed, but the middle one mumbles, “No stealing food. We ask for it now.”

The distraction team runs into the kitchen and stops cold. Too late!

“yep. now i’m gonna have to think of a way to punish you, huh? especially since you were going after my stash in there,” he hums softly, bundling the three rule breakers in one hand while using his magic to float the other five with the other.

“but what to do?” Honey already had an idea, but….heheh, well, that was for him to know and them to find out.


End file.
